Colonial Fleet
The Colonial Fleet is the primary military branch of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. The Colonial Fleet was founded in 1952 at the beginning of the First Cylon War. The previously independent and competing militaries of the varies Colonies were for the first time pooled together under a unified command to fight against the Cylons. This coalition force survived the war and has lasted for forty years of peace, growing ever stronger and continuing to strengthen the bonds of unification between the Colonies of Man. Before the Fall, the Fleet included over 120 Battlestars, hundreds of smaller warships, support vessels, space stations, and ground facilities, a force far superior to what the Cylons had amassed (a factor which led to their use of infiltration tactics to secure victory instead of a conventional assault). Most characters in Battlestar Hyperion are members of the Colonial Fleet. Fleet Assets There are numerous branches of the Colonial Fleet. Ship Designations The backbone of the Colonial Fleet are the larger craft. Battlestars Battlestars are the iconic warships of the fleet. They take on a dual role as heavy battleships as well as massive carriers from which to launch smaller craft. List of Battestars Gunstars Gunstars are the work horses of the fleet. They are smaller than the Battlestars but mirror them in many ways. Their armament is typically just as numerous as the much larger ships (although generally of smaller caliber) and they also have small flight pods from which they can also launch a small force of air craft. Gunstars often work in wolf packs rather than fighting alone, or they operate as more maneuverable support for the larger Battlestars. Some Gunstars are also equipped for combat boarding operations or even planetside landings. List of Gunstars Patrolstars Patrolstars are much smaller than the above ships and they cannot stand toe-to-toe with capital ships in a gun battle. This type of ship lacks numerous gun batteries and will have no Air Wing or a very small one. The Patrolstar's advantage is in maneuverability and strength in numbers. They are excellent for reconnaissance and minor escort duties. Whereas Battlestars often fight alone and Gunstars fight in small packs, the Patrolstar best fights as part of a large mosquito fleet encircling and overwhelming the enemy. List of Patrolstars Small Craft The larger ships are typically complemented by numerous smaller craft that aid both in combat and non-combat roles. Vipers The Viper has been the standard superiority fighter of the Colonies for decades, originating before even the First Cylon War. There have been eight models of the Viper since the Colonial Fleet was founded, and several models even before then. More information can be found here. Raptors The Raptor is a multipurpose vessel that is a general staple of the Fleet. It provides combat and non-combat transportation, reconnaissance, electronic countermeasures, and can be outfitted for primary combat roles as well. More information can be found here. Colonial Marine Corps The vast Colonial Fleet is supported my an equally numerous force of marines. These marines serve aboard most Colonial Vessels as well as serving at numerous ground installations across the Colonies. In addition to general infantry roles, the CMC has it's own Landram Corps of armored vehicles. Ranks The ranks of the Battlestar Galactica Universe might confuse those familiar with the modern day rank system. For the most part, the ranking system follows basic principles of modern militaries, but notably several enlisted and NCO ranks are missing while there are added and mixed ranks in the officer ranks. Officers Admiral (O-10) Rear Admiral (O-9) Commander (O-8) Colonel (O-7) Lieutenant Colonel (O-6) Major (O-5) Captain (O-4) Lieutenant (Senior Grade) (O-3) Lieutenant (Junior Grade) (O-2) Ensign (O-1) Cadet (O-0) Warrant Officers Warrant Officer (W-1) Non-Commissioned Officers Master Chief Petty Officer/Master Sergeant (E-7) Chief Petty Officer/Gunnery Sergeant (E-6) Petty Officer First Class/Sergeant First Class (E-5) Petty Officer Second Class/Crew Sergeant (E-4) Enlisted Specialist/Corporal (E-3) Crewman/Private First Class (E-2) Crewman Apprentice/Private (E-1) Crewman Recruit/Recruit (E-0) More in-depth information on ranks can be found here. Rules and Regulations The re-imagined series might lead you to believe that the Colonial Fleet, particularly in a desperate war scenario does not adhere to the strict discipline, rules, and regulations of modern militaries. This is not the case in BSH. All military personnel are expected to act appropriately and follow all rules at all times. Some slack will be given due to the hectic circumstances of the RP, but this will not reach anywhere close to the leniency of Adama in BSG. See also: *Crime and Punishment *Fraternization *Training and Fitness *Uniforms Joining the Fleet Before the war, one would head to their local recruiter or apply to a military academy to join up. They would then go through a fairly length training (especially for officers) and then be sent to a relatively quiet posting. The current situation has changed all that. What's left of humanity is displaced and living aboard ships. Those willing to serve report their interest to their ship captain or a designated junior officer of their vessel and their application is sent to Hyperion. Most all applicants are accepted and transferred to the Battlestar for training. Training is somewhat abbreviated due to the needs of the Fleet. More emphasis is placed on combat effectiveness than on formalities. Discipline and fitness are still important but also take a backseat. Most recruits will not be slated for officer training, new officers generally coming as promotions through the enlisted ranks now, unless they are pilot candidates. After just a few short weeks, most recruits are thrown right into their jobs in the middle of the worst war in human history. Category:General Info Category:BSG Background